The Power of Six
by Lisa Maire
Summary: BillCharmed.This is just some wild idea I had, six Sun Hill, officers are working late when the disocover they have been given six magic powers. And, Shee, Hon and Kez FIC, Please R a R!
1. Normal

OK this is just something I made up using four of the Bill character (two made up) and Charmed. Just wanted to see what it would be like, mainly based on charmed.

It was late, really, late and there was a thunderstorm brewing over Sun Hill. Sheelagh and Kerry were working late. They had been asked to go threw some old files and sort out the property store. The problem was there wasn't just one box of files or two or five or even ten, there was over one hundred and fifty boxes in that store cupboard which meant, Sheelagh and Kerry would be there until the next millennium. The fact that Inspector wanted it done by the following morning, had meant that they had to cancel out, there evening out with the girls. However they were half way threw there fourteenth box, dust flying everywhere, when the door opened and to there surprise in came Honey, Jenny, Andrea and Beck's.

Kerry: What you guys doing here?

Jenny: Well Honey was banging on about feeling guilty cause you two were stuck in here and we were out on the town so we thought we'd come and give you girls a hand.

Becky: You did, you thought we should come, I was not jumping to the idea.

Sheelagh: Oh your all heart.

Becky: Yes actually, I was right in there with this drop dead gorgeous guy, when she came and dragged me away.

Jenny: Oh stop winging you'll find another one.

Becky: No one as good looking as him.

Andrea burst out laughing.

Becky: What so funny?

Andrea: Beck's your the only woman I know who goes threw more Men then I go threw socks.

The all laugh just as a stoke of thunder hammers over there heads.

Sheelagh: Well you picked your night to go out in, the whether is terrible.

Jenny: Tell me about it, we got drenched, just doing the short walk from the car to the main door.

Sheelagh: Humm

Honey: All right were do you want us to start.

Sheelagh: Em just grab a box and start going threw it. Why don't you start with that pile over there.

She pointed to some boxes piled in the corner. An hour and a half past, and the pile was getting any smaller.

Honey: Hey, you guys it's half eleven, don't you have homes to go to?

Andrea: If it's an option of going home to a cold empty house, or going threw dusty boxes with my best mates.

Honey: (grins) Funny, anyway Sheelagh having you got a husband and three darling children that need attending to.

Sheelagh: Not to night, Patrick's took the kids to Dublin to visit his parents, for the weekend. So I have three days to do nothing but spend it on Me, Myself and I.

They laugh.

Honey: What about you Beck's, haven't you got some gorgeous guy waiting for you at home.

Becky: Yeah in my day dreams perhaps, but not at home and presides I've got a thing about thunder storms.

Kerry, Jenny and Honey star at her.

Becky: What! I'm serious, thunderstorms always give me the creeps, have done since I was a kid, Sheelagh back me up.

Sheelagh was bust going threw and file and didn't look up

Sheelagh: If you say so Becks.

Just then an extra loud struck of thunder struck outside and the lights in the room, flickered and then went out plunging them into darkness.

Becky: Oh great.

Sheelagh: All right nobody panic, there's a lamp around here somewhere.

Kerry: Where

Sheelagh: Its next to a boxes

Becky: Well that narrows it down a bit.

Then there was a crash, Jenny had fallen over something.

Jenny: Ow!

Sheelagh: There it is.

Jenny: Found it!

Jenny turned on the lamp, and the room came into focus.

Becky: Great now what do we do.

Sheelagh: Well the emergency generator should kick soon.

Honey: How soon?

Sheelagh: Very, why? Don't tell me your scared of the dark.

Honey: Yeah!

Sheelagh: Any one now what time it is.

Kerry: Yep its, god -

She looked at her watch.

Jenny: What?

Kerry: It's 12'o clock, it's midnight.

Becky: OH MY GOD!

Honey: What?

Becky: Its Friday.

Honey: So

Becky: Its the thirteenth

Kerry: And you point is?

Becky: Hello, Friday the 13th, its midnight and there's a thunderstorm outside.

Sheelagh: Oh god, don't tell my your supernatural

Becky: Sheelagh, its a recipe for disaster.

Kerry: Come on Beck's, what's the worst that could happen.

Becky: Don't ever say that, the first person who says that is always the first to die in the movies.

They all look at each other.

Becky: I'm serious.

Just then the clock struck twelve and something happened, something strange happened. The lamp starts to flicker and the thunder becomes louder.

Jenny: What's going on?

Then a silvery light suddenly appears form the center of the ceiling, and shines down on each of them.

Honey: OK what the hell is that!

Sheelagh: I don't now.

Suddenly, two boxes shot of a shelve and fell onto the floor next to Andrea just as if someone had pushed them of the shelve.

Honey: OK Andrea, why did you do that?

Andrea: I never touched them.

There's another crackle of thunder and something shots onto the floor, again as if it had been pushed, landing next to the boxes.

Sheelagh: What is it?

Andrea reaches for it. It's a thick hard back, leather bond book.

Andrea: Its a book

Honey: What's it say

More thunder

Andrea: "The Book of Shadows"

She looks up at her mates, who are looking at her, speech less.


	2. The Book of Shadows

Honey: The book of what?

Andrea: Shadows

Honey: Let me see that!

Honey walks over to Andrea followed by Becky, Honey takes the book form Andrea.

Jenny: Well what is it?

Honey: "Here now the words of the witches -"

Sheelagh, Jenny and Kerry crowd around.

Honey: "- the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of gods unvoked, the great work of magic is sought, in this night and on this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring your power to we six, we want the power, the power of six"

Suddenly the silvery light appears again, along with another thunder sound, but this time the whole room shakes as though there was and earthquake happening, and then it suddenly stopped.

Kerry: OK what the hells going on around here?

Sheelagh: What was that you just read?

Honey: An incantation.

Sheelagh: Incantation? Lets have a look at that?

Honey passes the book to Sheelagh.

Jenny: What kind of incantation?

Honey: Something about magic, six essentials, if we were going to do this, now midnight on Friday the thirteenth.

Jenny: This? As in?

Honey: Receive our powers

Kerry: What do you mean, 'receive our powers'? What? You've dragged us in to this?

Sheelagh: Now were already in it listen, "Bring your powers to we six" its a book of witchcraft.

Jenny: Witchcraft? What's it doing here?

Sheelagh: Who knows, look I say we just put it back and forget we ever found it.

She snaps the book shut.

Jenny: Good idea!

Andrea: I second that!

Honey: Yeah but -

Kerry: Honey there's no such thing as magic.

Sheelagh puts the book back on the shelve and covers it wit boxes.

Sheelagh: Listen its really late, lets get out of here

Becky: Fine by me! This place is starting to give me the creeps.

They all head out of the room.

Sheelagh: Hey why don't you guys come back to mine, i mean -

But Honey wasn't listen, when be fore she reached to door, she looked back at the spot were the book was hidden.

Andrea: Honey!

She knew something had happened, she could fell could feal it.


	3. Powers recived

By the next morning the storm had cleared up, according the whether report it was one of the worst to hit London for many years. The girls were all due in, Sheelagh came in early and was surprised to find Honey in the canteen.

Sheelagh: Hey your in early.

Honey: I never went to sleep last night, I staid up.

Sheelagh: Don't tell me -

She sat down at the table opposite Honey.

Sheelagh: - you, put on a black pointy hat and spent the night flying around Sun Hill on a broomstick.

Honey: The only broom I've ever had was used once a year on Halloween.

Sheelagh: So what were you doing?

Honey: Reading, I went back and got the book out of the property store.

Sheelagh: Honey? I thought we agreed to forget we ever found it.

Honey: No you guys did, I didn't. Are the others in yet?

Sheelagh: No, were you reading aloud?

Honey: No, but I found out something, according to the Book of Shadows, there was Police officer who was a witch named, Malinda Warren.

Sheelagh: Yeah, I think you've been drinking to much coffee again.

Honey: I'm serious. She practiced powers, six different powers, she could move objects with her mind, see into the future, freeze time, blow things up, disappear then reappear and Summon before she was burnt at the steak, she vowed that each generation of female's that would become Police Officers born in a certain year would become witch's,they would become stronger and stronger, culminating into the arrival of six girls,born in the same year, on the same day of different months. Now these girls would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known, there good and I think were those six girls.

Sheelagh: Look I now what happened last night was weird OK, and unexplainable but we are not witches OK, we don't fly are on broom sticks saving people with special powers, presides were not the only female officers in this nick, I mean I can't see, Sam or Debbie, Yvonne, Juliet or Gina being witches, well ... Gina maybes but in the no – magical way, look how many times have we been threw this, there's no such thing as magic. Look its nearly 9'o clock why don't you come help me prepare for the briefing.

Sheelagh got up and started walking to wards the canteen door.

Honey: (calls after her) Were they protecters of the innocent, were known as the "Charmed Ones"!

Sheelagh: Yeah and I'm going to have a red hot love affair with Reg Hollis! Come on.

Honey sighed and got up and followed Sheelagh. An hour and a half later they both entered the briefing room, Des, Reg, Gary, Tony and the girls were already there. Sheelagh went and sat next to Jenny.

Jenny: Hey, what's up?

Sheelagh: Oh nothing, its just Honey's still banging on about the Book of Darkness or what ever its called.

Jenny: Shadows

Sheelagh: Yeah what ever, anyway she's taken it out of the Property store and started to read it.

Jenny: What she done with it?

Sheelagh: You don't feel any different do you?

Jenny: Apart form having a hangover, never better.

Just the Inspector Gold walked in.

Gina: Right you Horrid lot!

Everyone went quit.

Gina: Firstly I have have a memo form the Supt, the new Area car is arriving this afternoon so let's try and make it last the week, secondly I would like to thank Sheelagh and Kerry for working late last night, and also Jennifer, Rebecca, Andrea and Honey for helping them out. Right today's postings: Rebecca and Gary your in Serria 21, Honey and Kerry your in CAD, Andrea, JT is still of sick so you can help out on front desk. Des and Gabriel on 84, Jennifer and Tony are on patrol, and Sheelagh you and Smithy can help out in Custody until this afternoons meeting, OK that's it get out of here.

The was a scramble of chairs as everyone got up.

Jenny: What meeting?

Sheelagh: DCI's attending a conference and he wants some uniform present from the nick.

So everyone went of for the day, and every thing was normal ... but not for long.

Becky and Gary were called to a disturbance a domestic.

Becky: Serria Oscar from Serria Oscar 21, show us dealing.

When they arrived they found the husband and wife, they were shouting at each other. She was shouting about him having and affair, she walked of round the side of the house, the husband followed, Becky was behind him, Gary behind him. The wife was going crazy shouting and crying about him having and affair, the husband was try to tell her it wasn't true when the wife just lost it, she picked up a brick and chucked it at the husband who ducked, so it went for Beck's who could see it coming, she flinched and that's when the first strange thing of the day happened, she had managed to somehow managed to miss it, Gary on the other hand stopped stared at Beck's in shock and got the brick smack in the stomach, and was knocked unconscious.

Honey and Kerry were stuck up in CAD, it hadn't been that bad a morning, Honey had gone out to grabs some coffee's.

Honey: Here you go.

Honey passes her a coffee and sits back down.

Kerry: Cheers

Honey: Any action?

Kerry: Not for the past five minuets, listen hold the fort for five minuets I'm gonna go and get some chocolate from the canteen.

Honey: OK

Kerry left the room, Honey turned in her seat and picked up her head set when something happened, she gasped and could see an image flash threw her mind, from a long way away she could her Kerry.

Kerry: Hey I forgot my purse, Honey, are you OK?

Honey: Em, I think i just had a premonition.

Kerry: A what?

Honey: A premonition, I saw into the future.

Kerry: You've been reading that book again haven't you?

Honey: No seriously, I saw Des and Gabriel in 84 and Gabriel called in for an ambulance.

Kerry: Honey you should really stop reading that thing.

Kerry turned to leave.

Honey: No Kerry, listen I bet you anything, Gabriel's going to call for and ambulance at -

She screwed up her face trying to think.

Honey: 26 West view drive, they have an IC1 female with head injures.

Kerry just shock her hand, her hand was on the door handle when it happened.

Gabriel: Serria Oscar from Serria 84.

Kerry and Honey froze, Kerry turned slowly around and looked at Honey who picked up her head set.

Honey: Go ahead

Gabriel: Ambulance required to number 26 West view drive, we have an IC1 female with serious head injures looks like she's been knocked over.

Honey stared at Kerry who was looking at her in shock.

Honey: Received.

She put her head set down. They stared at each other.

Gary had been taken to hospital, 20 minuets latter he had woken up, Beck's went into the cubical to see if her was all right.

Becky: Hey how you feeling?

Gary: Not bad

He stared at her

Becky: What's up?

Gary: Noting its just, maybe I was seeing things.

Becky: What?

Gary: Well before when Mrs. Walker threw that brick, it should have hit you, because you were behind Mr Walker, but I saw you well at least I think I saw you – you sort of disappeared then two seconds latter reappear in the same spot that's how I got hit.

Becky: Hey come on Gary, haw can you disappear then reappear, maybe you think you saw that I mean you were knocked unconscious. You were just probably seeing things.

Gary: Yeah – yeah your right.

Beck's smiled at him, but her head was spinning.

CAD may have been quiet, but down in Custody it was a completely different matter, there was prisoners coming in every five seconds, the cells were full and the nose of shouting and morning was ear deferring. And Sheelagh was loosing her patents. She looked at Smithy who was behind the counter, and had to scream at him so he could here.

Sheelagh: How much longer have we got to be in here?

Smithy: Only another fifteen minuets.

Sheelagh: Oh great.

As the door from the yard opened for what felt like the hundredth time that morning, she final lost it as a fresh wave of noise entered the room she closed her eyes and threw her file onto the desk making a bang sound

Sheelagh: WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!

She threw her hands in front of her and the next second there was silence.

Sheelagh: Thank you.

She opened her eyes and stared at Smithy who was standing so still he looked as thought he was a stature.

Sheelagh: Smithy?

She waved a hand in front of Smithy face but nothing happened. He didn't move

Sheelagh: Smithy?

Sheelagh turned around, every signal person standing in Custody had turned into a stature, no one was moving.

Sheelagh: Oh my god.

10 seconds latter they all un froze and carried on screaming and shouting.

Smithy: I'll tell you one thing -

Sheelagh turned to face him.

Smithy: - I'm so glad I'm not in here this afternoon, em are you OK?

Sheelagh: Em what? Oh yeah great em ... have you seen Honey?

Smithy: She's in the canteen, I think.

Sheelagh: Thanks. Em cover for me for five minuets.

Smithy: Wh -?

But Sheelagh had already darted out of Custody. In the canteen, she found Becky, Honey and Kerry in a table in the corner.

Kerry: I don't care what you say we are not witch's

Honey: OK so how do explain my premonition?

Kerry: Lucky guess

Honey: Kerry

Kerry: I'm sorry but I just don't believe that fact that were witch's, hi Sheelagh.

Sheelagh had come up to there table and was staring at them

Kerry: What's up?

Sheelagh: Em you now how before you were reading threw that book. And you were reading the ... em powers

Honey: Yeah

Sheelagh: One of them wasn't freezing by any chance?

Honey: You can freeze time.

Sheelagh sat down at the table.

Kerry: Alright you guys joke over.

Andrea suddenly came up to them and sat down next to Sheelagh, looking scared.

Becky: What's up with you?

Andrea: I've just blown up three sets of boxes files for CID

She put her head in her hands

Sheelagh, Honey and Becky: WHAT!

Andrea looks up.

Andrea: I don't now how it happened is was just sorting out threw the in tray I turned to pick them up and the next thing I new, BOOM!

Honey turned to Kerry.

Honey: Now are you going to believe it.

Kerry: I believe you lot have final lost the plot we do not have special powers, pass the sugar.

But before any of them could the sugar bowl started to move by its se;f towards Kerry and it stopped right in front of her coffee cup.

Honey: Really? That looks quite special to me, this must mean that Jenny can Summon.

Andrea: Summon?

Honey: Bring stuff to her.

She looked at Kerry who was staring at the sugar bowl

Honey: Are you OK?

Kerry: No I am not OK, you've turned me into a witch, you've turned us into witch's!

Honey: We were born witches and now we just have to deal with it.

Becky, Sheelagh and Andrea looked at each other.


	4. Understanding

Sheelagh: OK, so were witch's I mean, it doesn't mean anything, its not going to change anything, I mean were still the same right?

They were leaving the canteen and heading down the corridor. Honey, Kerry, Beck and Jenny's shift were finished. But Sheelagh still had a meeting to go to and Andrea had witness statements to catch up on.

Sheelagh: Its not like its going to affect us or change are life's or anything?Don't answer that!

She added as Honey opened her mouth.

Andrea: Sgt. I think you need to came down.

Sheelagh: Came down -

She turned to look at them.

Sheelagh: - I am calm, perfectly calm.

Smithy comes up behind her.

Smithy: Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: Ah!

Sheelagh jumps and turns and turns around with her hands in the air, and ended up freezing the corridor.

Becky: Wow

Sheelagh: Ahh! Why can't I control this!

Honey: You'll learn it'll just take a bit of time.

10 seconds latter

Smithy: We've gotta go.

Sheelagh: Ok I'm coming.

Smithy turns to walk away

Sheelagh: Oh and Smithy -

He looks back

Sheelagh: - don't sneak up on me

He walks of looking confused and she starts to follow

Sheelagh: See you later, I hate being a -

Honey: Don't shout it!

Sheelagh: Sorry!

She walks of on the verge of tears.

Honey: Oh and honey!

Sheelagh turns to look at them

Honey: Try not to freeze the DCI

The others laugh as Sheelagh follows Smithy in a mood. Kerry, Becky and Honey start to walk towards the locker room when Becky turns around when she realizes Andrea isn't there.

Becky: Hey Andrea are you coming

Andrea: Eh no I can't I've case papers to finish for CID.

Kerry: How come your doing them?

Andrea: The Insp. volunteered me, Tony and Gary to help out while CID are dealing with there's murders

Honey: Thought that was MIT's Job.

Kerry: Oh you now the DI, probably wants all the glory for himself

Andrea stared at her.

Andrea: Any way were taking the load of CID, while they investigate them, three women murdered, under the age of 20 and with the same weapon it looks like.

Kerry: Oh we haven't got another Serial Killer have we?

Andrea: Hope not, anyway see you guys latter

Honey: OK hey, and er ... be careful you now with the hands

Andrea walked of to CID, while the three girls went to the locker room and got changed, fifteen minuets latter they walked out of the main office.

Honey: So Beck's coming to the pub?

Becky: No thanks, I'm meeting, Justin.

Honey: Oh yeah things going well then, were did you meet him anyway?

Becky: I met him in the St Hughes canteen, when he was there visiting his gran and I was sting over a coffee and he passed me a napkin.

Kerry: Oh how romantic

Becky: Actually yes, the napkin had his phone number on so if you'll excuse me

Honey: See you later

Becky: Yeah you to and try not to do anymore you – no – what!

Beck's walked of and got in her car, Honey and Kerry started to walk to wards the pub.

Kerry: So em ... what else did you read, in the book that is?

Honey looked at Kerry a little taken aback, considering she had been saying all day there was no such thing as magic.

Honey: Well when I was looking threw the Book of Shadows I saw these carvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting. All there's terrifying witches of six women battering different types of evil.

Kerry: Evil fighting evil that's a twist.

Honey: Actually a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows a Wccan Rede: "An it harm none, do what ye will" a bad witch or a warlock has but one goal. To kill good witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

Kerry: And this has what to do with us?

Honey: Well in the fist wood carving they were in a slumber, but in the second one they were battering some kind of Warlock. I think as long as we were in the Dark about our powers, we were safe. Not anymore.

Kerry: Oh god!

Kerry walks of, Honey follows

Honey: Kerry!

Then walk around a corner and onto the high street.

Honey: Kerry, were you going.

Kerry: I've got a headache.

She walked along the street then walked into the chemist two doors down from the pub.

Honey: Have you tried herbal tea, my mother says its great for headaches

Kerry: Honey I don't care what your mother thinks!

They start walking up and down the shops aisle.

Honey: I'm not scared of our powers you now, I mean everyone inherits things from somebody right.

Kerry: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit

Honey: Who wants to be normal when we can be special.

Kerry: I want to be normal. I want me normal lif – Are you sure this is the right aisle

Honey: Well, we can't change what happened we can't undo are destiny.

Kerry: Can you see any aspirin?

Honey: I see Herbal tea.

Kerry: Look -

She spins around to face Honey.

Kerry: I have just found out that I am a witch, that my best friends are witch's, and we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is going to come looking for us. So, excuse me, Honey, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Honey: Then move your headache from your mind.

Suddenly a bottle of Aspirin flew of the shelf at Kerry who caught it. Honey looks from the shelve to Kerry.

Honey: You move things when your upset.

Kerry: This is ridiculous

Honey: You don't believe me?

Kerry: Of course not!

Honey followed her arms and looked at her.

Honey: (smiles) Gina Gold!

All the aspirin bottles fly of the shelve. They look at the shelve, Honey turned smiling at Kerry, she was obviously enjoying this.

Honey: No lets talk about Luke and see what happens.

Kerry: Don't start.

Honey: Why not he has always been a majeure button – pusher for you! Your mad he betrayed you, you made with me and your mad your a witch. Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke!

everything surrounding them shot of the selves onto the floor. They stood there in shock.

Honey: Feel better?

Kerry: Lots.

Honey: The book said are powers would grow

Kerry: To what?

They look at each other and laugh. Meanwhile Becky was out on her date with Justin, they had been out to a club and where now sitting in the back of a taxi.


	5. The Power of Six

Becky and Justin were sitting in the back of a taxi on there way to a restaurant, Beck's was just staring out of the window.

Justin: Your very quite

She turns to look at him.

Becky: Has anything, weird or unexplainable ever happened to you?

Justin: Yeah, is called luck or fate, some can call it miracles. Why what happened?

Becky: Forget it, even if I could tell you'd say I was crazy.

Justin turned to the cab driver

Justin: Can you make a turn on the next left.

Cab driver: Sure

Becky: Were we going I thought we were going to the restaurant.

Justin: I just want to make a quick stop to my place I have a surprise.

They continued to drive down the street, when then pulled up at his apartment he and Becky got out, with the driver waited in the taxi. He opened to door and Becky walked in first, it was very dark even throw the curtains were open.

Becky: OK so.

After he closed the door, Justin turned the lock in the door which Becky didn't notice.

Justin: Well here we are.

He walked over to a cupboard and pulled something out which Becky couldn't see as he had his back to her.

Justin: You are going to love this, I bet you tell your best mates Jenny and Sheelagh the moment you see them.

Becky: I never mentioned my best mates were called Sheelagh and Jen.

Justin: Oops -

He turned around and pointed a knife at her

Becky: What is that?

Justin: It's your surprise

He started walking towards her and she started walking back.

Becky: Justin stop it your scaring me.

He didn't move just smiled

Becky: Damn it I'm serious!

Justin: See I've been waiting along time for this, you see I've known for quite some time that on the night of the thirteenth that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the six of you got together, all that was needed was for Honey to read out that spell.

Becky was staring at him horrified.

Becky: Its you isn't it, your the one who killed all those woman.

Justin: Not woman witches

Becky: Why, AHH!

Justin lifted up his hand, and as though his fingers were match's there were flames burning on the end of his fingers.

Justin: It was the only way to get there powers

He put his hand down and his voice change to deep, low scary voice.

Justin: And now I want yours.

Becky screamed, as Justin lifted the knife ready to strike as it came towards her she screamed and again and lifted he arms. The next thing she new she was standing on the opposite side of the door. Shaking a bit she looked around there was now one there, suddenly the knife that had been aimed at Becky, burst threw the door so the blade was sticking threw and all she could here was Justin shouting

Justin: I'll get you, you Bitch!

She turned and ran, as fast as she had never run in her life and jumped back in the taxi.

Becky: Sun Hill Police Station as quickly as possible!

As the taxi driver took of, she garbed her phone out of her pocket.

Down at the pub, Sheelagh and Andrea had joined Honey and Kerry, and not to long after that Jenny had come along to. They were all sitting around talking and laughing watching the lads get drunk and play pool when Sheelagh's phone started to ring, she took it out her pocket and looked at it, the screen said "Becky calling"

Sheelagh: Hey, Hun I thought you were out with -

Becky: Sheelagh listen to me -

She cut her off

Becky: - we don't have a lot of time.

Kerry: What is it.

Kerry looked at the worried look on Sheelagh's face.

Becky: is Andrea, Honey, Kez and Jen with you?

Sheelagh: Yeah were in the pub

Becky: You have to meet me at the satiation, all of you.

Sheelagh: Beck's what's going on?

All of the girls were now looking at Sheelagh.

Becky: I don't have time to explain, just grab the girls and meet me at the nick.

Sheelagh: Becks -

But she had hung up.

Jenny: What's going on.

Sheelagh: We have to go.

She looked up at themselves

Sheelagh: Now!

She grabbed her coat and walked to wards the door, without saying anything to the lads.

Jenny: Wh – Sheelagh!

They all followed her out of the pub. They had turned the street corner and were walking towards the station be the taxi came round the opposite corner and Beck's got out, they ran up to her saw they were standing outside the main entrance. Beck's got out of the taxi.

Sheelagh: Beck's what is going on?

Becky: Listen we don't have a lot of time, Honey what have you done with the Book of Shadows?

Honey: It's in my locker.

Becky: Listen did it say how to get rid of a -

Honey: Warlock.

They started at each other.

Sheelagh: Oh my god.

Kerry: Come on!

They all run into the station, and go to the locker room, Honey starts looking for the book while, Sheelagh and Kerry start passing.

Kerry: I'm telling the Inspector.

She starts to walk towards the door but Becky stops her.

Becky: Oh yeah and what tell her that were witches, that some freak with powers is trying to comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if she did believe us, she'd be not match for Justin and we'd be next.

Honey: Found it!

They look at her

Honey: It's are only chance come on!

She grabs the book and the six of them run down to the probity store. They open the door and turn on the lights.

Honey: Right we need to sit in a circle. And cast this spell

Sheelagh: Cast this spell? Oh I don't believe this.

Becky: Sheelagh!

Jenny: Why we doing this in here?

Honey: No one comes in here.

Jenny: Yeah but were the only ones in the station, everyone else has ether gone home or there in Custody.

Honey: So! Right. We need nine candles, a metal bowl, some oils, Spices and a poppet.

Sheelagh: Oh yeah and where we going to get them from?

there was a noise, on the shelve where they had found the book as though something had been dropped, Andrea went and had a look.

Kerry: Don't blow up anything!

Andrea pulled out a shoebox sized box.

Sheelagh: that wasn't there last night.

Andrea pulled of the lid, and looked surprised

Jenny: What?

Andrea: Who says there's no such thing as magic.

She lifted the box so they could see, inside was everything Honey had just read out.

They moved some things out the way so the could sit on the floor they placed the bowl onto of a box and they say around it, Kerry placed the oils and spices in to he bowl and Jenny and Andrea place eight candles around them. The store door opened and Sheelagh came back in.

Sheelagh: Got one.

She held up a red rose.

Andrea: We'd you get that?

Sheelagh: borrowed it out of the Inspectors vase on her desk.

Kerry: Right we've placed the nine candles, anointed with the oils and spices in a circle.

Becky: Wait, I only count eight.

Jenny: Oh you for got this one.

She held it up.

Becky: A birthday candle?

Jenny: I guess the, last girls were a little low on witch surpplies.

Jenny lit the candle and put it in the bowl.

Honey: Right next we need the poppet.

Becky: Got it

Honey: I think were ready to cas the spell

Becky picked up the poppet, a little man which looked as though it had been made out of dough.

Becky: Okay, first, I'll make it stronger.

She picked up one of the roses

Becky: " Your Love will wither and depart form my life and my heart, let me be Justin, and go away forever.

She stuck the thorn of the rose into the poppet. Then put it into the bowl

Becky: Ok the spells complete.

Sheelagh: Lets hope it works.

The bowl starts the fill with smoke, then there's a bang and the rose and poppet disappear leaving a large amount of smoke, from not to far away, Justin who had been running towards the station, screamed in pain and kneeled against a near by wall as every inch of him was perched with rose thorn's.

Back in the probity store they were clearing up the candle's and bowl, Kerry and Andrea were about to walk out but when Honey picked up the bowl, she gasped and could see an image flash threw her mind.

Honey: Wait!

They all turned to look at her

Honey: It didn't work

Becky: What

Honey: When I touched the pot I had a flash I saw Justin.

Sheelagh: What you just touch the bowl and you saw him

Honey: He's on his way here.

They all got up and ran toward the front corridor, Kerry reached the door which lead into the front office first, she opened the the door and turned to the others, when they reached her they looked over her shoulder and they all screamed. Justin was standing there with the knife but this time there was rose bush thrones sticking out of him. Kerry turned and jumped back.

Justin: Hello ladies.

Sheelagh: Andrea, Beck's, Jen, Honey get out of here!

They ran of down the corridor, Justin was moving towards Sheelagh and Kerry.

Justin: Yeah that's right, your always the protective one, weren't you Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: Kerry can you.

Kerry blinked and Justin moved back as though he had been pushed, but he continued to move forward.

Kerry: Can you freeze him.

Sheelagh tries to freeze him, he freeze's for 2 sec then slow starts moving to wards them again. Kerry blinks again, this time he goes flying backwards into the main office.

Sheelagh: Quick!

They slam the door shut. And run of to find the others.

Kerry: Honey your right -

they close the property store door behind them

Kerry: Our powers are growing.

Andrea lets put as many things against the door as you can.

They start pushing a table against the door. From down the corridor they could here Justin he was coming closer and his deep, low scary voice back.

Justin: You can't keep my out Sheelagh -

They put a pole across the door and flung a chair on top of the table.

Justin: - My Powers are stronger then yours!

Kerry: OK.

They all stud back staring at the door. There was a loud deep cackle of laughter, and they watched as the chair they had placed against the door started to move.

Justin: You don't think a chair will stop me.

The chair goes flying off the table and onto the floor. The table starts to move

Justin: You don't think a table will stop me.

The table shot to the side of the room.

Justin: Have you witches figured it out?

The pole started to move.

Justin: Nothing, nothing can keep me away.

The pole shot onto the floor next to the table. Now the door way was clear, there was the sound of more low laughter.

Andrea: What do we do were trapped?

Suddenly the door blasted apart, they screamed as they came face to face with Justin.

Sheelagh: Come on, we'll face him together! Honey can you remember any thing in the book that might help!

Honey: Well there was something about "the Power of six will set us free"

Something shot out of the end of Justin, knife, a flame that landed at there feet and made a fire circle around them.

Sheelagh: Come on, we've got to stick together.

They all garbed each others hands and started chiming.

Sheelagh: The Power of six will set us free!

All: The Power of six will set us free!

They continued chanting, something else shout out of Justin's knife turning the circle of flame into wind, so they were standing in a mini tornado. He moved towards them. And laughed.

Justin: I'm not the only one!

All: The Power of six will set us free!

Justin: I'm one of millions

All: The Power of six will set us free!

Justin: In places you can't even imagine, in forms you will never believe

All: The Power of six will set us free!

Justin: We are hell on this earth!

All: The Power of six will set us free!

Justin: You'll never be safe and you will never be free!

All: The Power of six will set us free!

Suddenly Justin exploded into fine air and, the wind circle vanished and so did he. The girls stopped chanting and looked at the space were he had been.

Sheelagh: The power of six.

They looked at each other.


	6. Sticking Together

The following evening the girls had decided to go out to make up for the night out they never had.

Andrea: Well we did it.

Andrea, Beck's and Honey were going into the locker room, were Jenny and Sheelagh and Kerry were already there.

Andrea: We went a whole day with out anything ... weird happening.

Jenny: Yeah but something tells me that its not going to last.

Honey: Yeah I mean what we gonna do about, it? What if just say me and Kerry or on patrol or in the area car, and something attacks, how are we supposed to come and help each other when were in different places all the time.

Becky: We'll figure something out, we always do.

Andrea: Hey what we going to do about the book? I mean I don't now if we can keep it here, cause if we found it the chances are some one else could.

Jenny: Well who's going to keep it then?

Kerry: I think you should.

She looked at Sheelagh.

Sheelagh: Me?

Kerry: Well your the oldest out of all of us

Sheelagh: Meaning?

Kerry: I'm not saying your old!

They laugh

Kerry: I'm just saying that your B'day, is the first out of all of us.

Sheelagh: I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I've got three kids, if one of them got a hold of it anything could happen.

Kerry: OK.

There was silence for a few seconds

Sheelagh: I think Honey should keep it.

Honey: Really?

Sheelagh: Yeah I mean you've read most of it, and if you hadn't have read it we'd probable all be dead.

Sheelagh looked at the others

Sheelagh: What you think?

Kerry: I think its a good idea.

Andrea: Yeah me to.

From out side the locker room door they could here Smithy.

Smithy: Hey come on girls! Don't take all day!

They walked out of the locker room, the lads were waiting for them, up the corridor. They started walking up the corridor.

Becky: You know something everything's going to be different now.

Honey: Well at least our lives wont be boring.

Sheelagh: When have they ever been boring in this job.

Becky: But they'll never be the same.

Jenny: And this is a bad thing.

Becky: No but it could be a big problem

Kerry: She's right what are we going to do?

Andrea: What can't we do.

They all linked arms.

Jenny: I tell you what we should do, we're going to be careful, we're going to be wise and were going to stick together.

Sheelagh:This should be interesting.

They all grin at each other. Theymet the lads and the six girls, Smithy, Tony, Des, Gabriel, Reg and Gary walked threw into the main office.

Smithy: Hey Sheelagh, tell me something? How come uses got out of doing you written statements yesterday.

Sheelagh: Oh you know us -

She looked at the girls

Sheelagh: - were just Charmed!

She winked at the girls as they laughed and they all walked out of the station, Smithy looking confused.

And so they were safe ... for now anyway!


End file.
